The present invention relates to a method for three-dimensional structures. Suchlike printing methods are commonly known. For example, the international patent application WO 2010/091 888 A1 discloses a method for printing light-directing structure onto a substrate, wherein the light-directing structure is built up from a plurality of droplets of a substantially transparent material, which are printed e.g. by means of an inkjet printer one above the other and side by side onto substrate.
The print head has to be controlled by a computer program for printing suchlike structures. Known computer programs and printer controller are focused on printing only two-dimensional pictures.